Project: Camp Anime
by Arkanin Midnight
Summary: A few kids go to camp...Sounds simple, right? But what happens when these kids are teleported to different dimensions? Well, here are some examples of where they go: Naruto, Charmed, Call of Duty, Sonic, and more. Eh, my summary sucks. Just read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Arkanin Midnight (c) of Arkanin Midnight

Kira Midnight (c) of BMS Girl

Senoske Wretch (c) of Senoske Uchiha

Jacob Tejuno (c) of Kizu the Pyromancer

Lucario Yukai (c) of LuckyTsunade

Kidan Reasuu (c) of Kid Anime

Kyle Ritherwork (c) of Keno Hyuuga

* * *

**Dining Room (Project: Camp Anime)**

**9:54 AM, June 4**

**Arkanin and Kira's POV**

* * *

Arkanin was not happy.

In fact, Arkanin was devastated. Her very being was diminished to a grain of salt when her step-mom said that fatal sentence. Just one fatal sentence was worse than taking a gulp of rat poison.

"You guys are going to camp."

Yet, it wasn't really the words the murdered her peaceful breakfast. It was the brochure. I mean, who wouldn't want to go to an all anime camp, where even the food is ripped out from the very pages of traditional manga. But…The problem was that it was a reform camp. A reform camp is for juvenile children and mental children. Arkanin was not mental!

Arkanin had short, curly, black hair. She had very long bangs that covered the left side of her face. Her right eye, the only one visible, was dark green. She wore a casual black shirt with a leather jacket over it. The jacket was unzipped, because the zipper had broken in a careless accident. She had black, baggy jeans and black running shoes. The funny thing was that her favorite color was green.

"Aren't you going to say something Kira!?" Arkanin pleaded. Kira, Arkanin's twin sister, looked up from her partially empty plate. Even though that Kira was Arkanin's twin sister, they looked completely opposite. Kira had long, straight hair. Her long bangs covered the right side of her face and was colored black. She wore a simple pink top with a hot pink sweater loosely on. She wore baby blue bell bottoms and a pair of pink pair flip flops.

Kira looked at her step-mom's face. Their step-mom, Kathy, looked like that washed-up-bleached-blonde Barbie doll. If you were at a distance, she would appear plastic because of all those products she applies onto herself. Kira took a deep breath and said casually, "Um…Camp? Don't you think that we are too old for camp?"

"Nonsense," Kathy replied, "This is a camp for 'special' kids of all ages between eight and eighteen."

"'Special'? Are you kidding!? We are not 'special'!" Arkanin said, raising her voice and performing quote signs every time she said special.

Kathy looked at Arkanin with anger. She seemed to shake it off as she added, "Well, it's camp…Or I can ship you guys to military school."

_Hmmm…Reform camp or military camp? Which one was worse?_ Arkanin thought silently. She looked at Kira. Kira seemed to have the same puzzled expression. Kira stood up and took command.

"You'll never get us out of this house!" Kira smiled.

Five minutes later, they were in their room packing up for their trip to reform camp. Arkanin threw things in her black bag angrily. Kira just folded some clothes and placed them gently in her luggage.

"Wow…'You'll never get us out of this house!' Let me tell you, your plan worked out perfectly!" Arkanin mocked. Kira glanced at Arkanin with annoyance in her eyes, "Well, I didn't see you doing anything except trying to rip up the brochure."

"Hey! That would've been a great idea! No address, no way to get there!" Arkanin bit back. Kira was going to reply, but was interrupted with a familiar high-pitch voice that said, "What are you guys arguing about?"

Arkanin and Kira both looked at their window. Sitting on the window sill, was Senoske Wretch. Senoske was Arkanin and Kira's best friend, their only friend. Senoske had a hairstyle similar to Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, a Japanese anime, except his hairstyle was a bit more complicated. His eyes shown a bright shade of brown. He wore an oversized, blue sweatshirt with the Uchiha symbol, once again from Naruto. He wears black jeans and also wore a Naruto headband with the leaf village symbol, crossed out.

"Nothing important, Senoske…" Arkanin replied as calmly as she could. Kira just nodded in agreement and continued packing.

"Uh huh. Well, since you guys are a bunch of rejects to life, I'm gonna tell you guys something that is so cool." Senoske smiled. Kira gave a chuckle and asked, "Did you find a crater in your backyard?" If everyone listened carefully, they could hear Arkanin complaining, 'Look who's calling who a reject…'

"No…But do you know how cool that would be!? Ahem, back on topic. I…Am going to this super, awesome, extraordinary anime camp!" Senoske grinned. Arkanin just tripped unexpectedly and yelled, "You're going to the cuckoo camp as well!?"

"Cuckoo camp? Um…No. I am going to a therapeutic camp called Project: Camp Anime." Senoske repeated slowly. Arkanin rolled her eye and added, "Did your mom tell you that?"

"No, that's what it said on the brochure." Senoske explained. Arkanin shook her head and yelled, "No! I read the brochure a million times! Not once did it said the word therapeutic!"

"You can read!?" Senoske teased. Arkanin just gritted her teeth and growled. Kira looked up with a dumbfounded look and asked, "Camp?"

Arkanin looked at Kira and tossed her the brochure. Kira thought for a moment and then sparked up, "Oh, yeah!"

"Well, I got to go pack my bags. See you guys tomorrow." Senoske nodded. Senoske tripped of the window sill and landed with a great, big ow. Arkanin shook her head and then said to Kira, "I have this feeling that we are going to regret this…"

* * *

**Campground (Project: Camp Anime)**

**3:32 PM, June 5**

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

Jacob Tejuno did not like this. Not one bit. He was barely interested in anime, and he had no REAL problems. Just the ones he made.

Jacob was eighteen years old, free to do whatever. But, thanks to his rebel like behavior, he decided to do what his parent's asked him to do and then disobey it later. Too bad the camp has top notch security. Barbed wire, watch towers, and presumably trip wires in the air vents. Heck, why not? This area had enough security to call itself Area 52.

Jacob had dark, brown eyes. His hair was black, and spiked backwards. He wore a grey sweatshirt with torn holes in it (he tried to make it look like he was shot many times…did not work),blue, baggy jeans, and a pair of navy blue shoes. He also wore a pair of leather gloves.

What was worse? The fact that he would be bored here for the rest of the summer or that he couldn't break a simple rule? Jacob decided to form a gang out of his tent clan, that was what the headmaster named the different groups, and convince them to break into the headmaster's office and steal documents.

_Oh, yeah. My most diabolical plan, yet. _Jacob thought with a sneer. Jacob approached his tent. He was assigned tent clan number 3, and it was said that everyone was grouped up so that they are compatible.

When Jacob walked inside the camp, he saw two boys. One of the boys jumped up and smiled, "Hey, dude, you must be our clan member! What's up?"

"Who are you?" Jacob said, taking a few steps back. The boy regained his composure and introduced himself, "I am Lucario Yukai. And you are?"

"J-Jacob Tejuno…" Jacob replied. Jacob inspected Lucario with intense disgust. Lucario had brownish hair with a bit of blonde. Blue eyes. A casual navy blue shirt and jeans. A smile!? This guy was nowhere near as 'compatible' as anyone else would be. Complete opposites!

He looked at the other kid and asked, "And you? What's you name?"

"Kidan Reasuu. Um…Yeah…" The other replied. Jacob inspected Kidan with a bit of intrigue. Kidan had short, blonde hair that was laid back. Well, except for a single bang that seemed to catch Jacob's attention. His eyes was an unique aqua green. He wore a jacket that's red around the shoulders, but blue everywhere else. The jacket was unzipped and revealed a black T-shirt underneath, and he wore dark, blue jeans and black sneakers. The best part, Kidan seemed to have a loner exterior to him.

Jacob didn't like this group. Well, he could wait for the other members. There had to be other members. There were supposed to be seven members in a tent clan.

* * *

**Entrance (Project: Camp Anime)**

**4:02 PM, June 5**

**Kyle's POV**

* * *

"Man…This is boring. I wonder if anyone cool is going to be here…" Kyle Ritherwork sighed to himself. As if hanging around a soda machine was going to answer that question.

Kyle had short, black hair with the tips dyed red. His eyes were dark blue. Kyle wore a black T-shirt with the words Full Metal Alchemist written in red letters. He also wore black, baggy jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes with red laces.

Kyle just leaned against the wall and pulled out his guitar from its case. He began playing softly. Then he sped up to some heavy rock beat. He stopped when he heard a thud.

He approached the sound and saw a girl. She wore a leather jacket and had very long bangs. But she was being bully by one of the other campers, he assumed. He walked against the wall and hid from sight, to hear what they were saying.

"Handicap members must be escorted to their tent clans…" The big man said, no emotion in his voice. The girl was very persistent.

"Let go of me! I am not handicapped!" The girl struggled to break free, but it was no use. The man was too strong.

The man lift up the girl's bang to reveal a huge jagged scar that traveled across the left side of face. From her forehead, across her eye, and to the tip of her cheek. Then the man growled, "This is a handicap! You're partially blind and deaf! Look at yourself!"

The girl closed her eyes as the man shoved her face to the mirror. Kyle was nervous, but decided to take his stand.

"Hey! Drop the girl!" Kyle yelled courageously, although he was scared out of his mind. The man dropped the girl. The girl landed with a loud thud. "Fine," The man replied.

"Uh…Thank you…" Kyle said, caught dumbfounded. The man walked up to Kyle and whispered in his ears, "She and her sister are your responsibility…"

Kyle didn't know how to react, so he just nodded. He looked around and decided to talk to the girl who was sitting on the ground.

"Hey, you okay? My name is Kyle Ritherwork, and you?" Kyle smiled casually. The girl seemed resistant, but turned her head to face him. As soon as she turned her head, she blushed. That caused Kyle to blush as well.

"M-My name is Arkanin. Arkanin Midnight. Um…I guess I owe you a thank you…" The girl blushed. Kyle became nervous, so he replied, "Uh…No, don't worry about it."

Another girl emerged from the corner and pulled Arkanin to her feet. Arkanin wobbled a bit, but then regained her balance. The girl looked at Kyle and said, "Hi…I am Kira. Arkanin's sister."

"Nice to me--" Kyle started, until he was interrupted by an annoying high-pitch voice, "Kira, Arkanin, are you guys okay?"

When the boy noticed Kyle he simply smiled and said, "My name is Senoske Wretch."

"Um…I'm Kyle." Kyle replied. Senoske shook his head and then said, "Arkanin, why is your face red?"

"I-It's not red!" Arkanin stuttered as she hid her face. Senoske just laughed and then said, "Let's all go to out…Tent clans…"

"Right." Kyle agreed as he hid his face. He was so red, and he knew it.

* * *

**Tent Clan 3 (Project: Camp Anime)**

**5:56 PM, June 5**

**Arkanin's POV**

* * *

Arkanin could feel her cheeks burn. That was so embarrassing!

_He was so cute…And he has the personality to fit! I hope Kira doesn't find out. She'll try to pair us up! _Arkanin thought, blushing as she did.

Arkanin sat on her assigned bed as she scanned the area. They had already went through the introductions. And Jacob was supposed to make an announcement.

"You guys should help me get some documents…" Jacob started off, with a smile. Arkanin knew he was thinking of something bad, that's how Senoske started the intro of all of his pranks.

"What are these documents?" Kidan asked as he looked through his bag. Jacob looked at Kidan and replied, "Well, they are papers in the headmasters office."

_Yeah, right…_ Arkanin thought. She looked at Senoske who was already interested. He sparked up and said, "Well, I'm in!"

"Good. And everyone else…?" Jacob asked. Lucario looked at Jacob and asked, "Is this something bad?"

"No…" Jacob answered coyly. Arkanin just shook her head in pity. Kira, on the other hand, just laughed, "Isn't Lucario the name of a Pokemon?"

"I thought you guys got that out of your system an hour ago…" Lucario sighed. Kira looked up and blushed, "Well…I thought it was funny still…"

Before anyone could open their mouth, Arkanin said, "So, Kira, are you going on this…Plan?"

"Yeah, I guess. There's nothing else to do…" Kira sighed. Arkanin also gave out a sigh.

_What idiots…They are all going to do this little charade…I wouldn't do it in a mil--_ Arkanin's thought were interrupted by Kyle calmly saying, "I'm in."

"Well, someone has to watch Kira…" Arkanin spoke. So everything was agreed, they would perform the plan at eleven.

It was 11:52 when everyone finally arrived in front of the headmaster's office.

"What the heck!? Where were you guys!?" Jacob whined. Senoske looked at everyone with his annoyed expression. Obviously, he was there on time.

"I was unpacking with Lucario." Kidan explained. Kira looked up and said, "I was talking to Arkanin."

"Really? Well, I was busy standing here and plotting our tea party. You guys are bastards!" Jacob responded sarcastically.

"Great! We killed seven minutes…Oh, wait. Never mind, we killed eight minutes in about five seconds." Arkanin noted as she analyzed her pocket watch.

Five seconds later, the ground shook and seemed as if it was going to rip apart. Light shone out of the cracks of the ground.

"I did not do that!" Jacob yelled over the noise. Senoske grabbed Jacob and cried out, "We're all gonna die!"

"Arkanin!" Kira cried out as she tried to grab Arkanin's arm.

The ground erupted in a bright, golden light that blew everyone away, separating everyone.

"Kira, Senoske!" Arkanin yelled. After that, all she could hear was mumbles. She could, however, hear Kidan yell, "DAMN!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**??? (???)**

**9:45 AM, June 6**

**Lucario's POV**

Lucario sat up and looked around. His surroundings were mostly trees, but you could also see some sort of training dummies and some abnormally huge rocks with rope and small paper on them. Nearby there was a pond.

Lucario walked to the pond as he wondered to himself, "The hell!? What was with that light…?"

He looked at his reflection from the water. He was amazed! He had gotten a cool, new red vest, although everything else was the same. His hair was the same, but there was one difference…A small puppy was sitting on his head.

He analyzed the puppy. The puppy was colored a light brown and had a moon-like pattern on its pelt. The puppy also seemed to be very young, yet powerful.

"Aren't you a cute puppy? What are you doing here?" Lucario asked the puppy. The puppy gave out a long yawn and made himself comfortable on Lucario's head. Lucario nodded his head and looked around. Where was everyone?

"Yo, Jacob! Senoske! Arkanin! Kira! Kidan! Kyle! Where are you guys!?" Lucario yelled. No one answered. Lucario looked around and then picked up the puppy off of his head. He analyzed the puppy and then said, "Hey, you need a name…How about…Moon?"

Moon barked in amusement. Lucario gave a hearty nod and responded, "Cool, so your name's Moon now."

Suddenly, Lucario felt something against his neck. Lucario struggled to look without showing fear. He turned far enough so that he could see what was against his neck. It looked just like a kunai. A real kunai. The person who was holding the kunai began to speak.

"Who are you, and what village are you from?" The person growled. Lucario tilted his head in surprise. He turned his head farther to see who was holding the kunai.

"Oh my--!" Lucario said in surprise. He looked to see Kiba, from Naruto.

"I get it…I'm dreaming…Man, that sucks…" Lucario sighed. Kiba just looked at Lucario with a puzzled expression. Kiba kicked Lucario onto the ground and responded, "What are you blabbing about!?"

_Uh oh…I felt that…That means…This is real! Wait! This is real…THAT IS SO COOL!!!_ Lucario thought to himself happily. He turned to Kiba and said, "Um…You're Kiba, right?"

Kiba stepped back in surprise and replied, "How'd you know!?"

"Um…You are quite popular in the Leaf Village, Konoha." Lucario smiled, saving himself with his vast knowledge of Naruto. Kiba stepped back farther and questioned, "Who are you?"

"Lucario Yukai…Um…Member of the Leaf Village…" Lucario answered. Kiba seemed to buy it. Lucario was so psyched! This was the Kiba Inuzuka, from the great anime Naruto. And he was in it. He analyzed Kiba a little more.

Kiba was wearing the same grey sweater that he does in the anime. His hair was brown and messed up a bit and he had the same face markings. This was cool!

"Yo, where are we going?" Lucario asked, holding in all of his excitement. Kiba gave him a dumbfounded look but responded, "To the village…"

**??? (Naruto)**

**9:56 AM, June 6**

**Kyle's POV**

_Ow…My back hurts…Where am I?_ Kyle thought to himself as he regained consciousness. Kyle looked at his surroundings. It looked just as haunting as the Forest of Death from Naruto. In fact, it looked exactly like the Forest of Death.

Kyle looked at his clothes. They were okay, just covered in dirt. Kyle stood up and looked at his knee. He saw a Naruto headband on his knee, which fell to the ground when he stood up fully.

"Senoske must be near…Better take this with me…" Kyle said to himself, as he picked up the Naruto headband. Kyle took a closer look at the headband to see a slight reflection of his face. He looked carefully at his eyes and noticed that they looked like the Hyuuga family's eyes.

_Wow…Man, everything seems to resemble Naruto today…Actually…_ Kyle thought. Kyle looked around again and then whispered to himself, "Since when was there a forest near the camp? And where's everybody else?"

Just then, he heard a faint cry for help. Kyle quickly jogged to where the noise came from, noticing he was a bit faster than normal. When he arrived to where the sound came from, he saw Arkanin laying on the ground, clutching her chest.

Arkanin looked different, but it was definitely her. Arkanin was wearing a Jonin vest and attire, except it was all black. Almost like an ANBU outfit, but it was a Jonin outfit. Her hair was the same, except for the color, which was dark purple.

"A-Arkanin," Kyle blushed, quickly regaining his composure, "Are you alright?"

Arkanin struggled to sit herself up as she said, "No…I am not okay. Where is Kira?"

"Not sure…" Kyle answered. Arkanin looked up at Kyle and quickly said, "Go look for Kira and Senoske! Forget about me for the moment!"

"You just said you weren't okay," Kyle pointed out as he inspected Arkanin. Arkanin shoved Kyle away and replied, "Just go!"

Just then, they heard a loud hissing noise.

"W-What was that!?" Arkanin said, fear was apparent in her eye. Kyle looked behind Arkanin and froze in fear. Behind Arkanin was a huge, hungry snake.

"Damn it, Kyle, what are you looking at!?" Arkanin repeated meanly. Kyle just shook his head and grabbed Arkanin's arm, "We have to leave!"

"Why!?" Arkanin said in a panicky voice. Arkanin pulled her arm away from Kyle and flipped herself around. Arkanin's facial expression showed that she was scared out of her mind. After all, she was a foot away from a 50 foot snake. And it looked hungry.

Kyle pulled Arkanin to her feet, but Arkanin dropped to the ground as soon as Kyle let go.

"What?" Kyle said in confusion. Arkanin clutched her chest harder and then explained, "Sorry, I can't walk…At the moment…" Fear grew in both of their eyes.

"Do a jutsu or something!?!" Arkanin blurted aloud, obviously in true desperation. Kyle looked at Arkanin with a puzzled expression.

_What the hell? We aren't going anywhere…Mind as well try…Heck, maybe this is all a dream and it'll work…That…Or this is a prank and I'll look like a fool…_ Kyle could've debated to himself a bit more, but he had to do something! That, or Arkanin and Kyle were snake kibble.

Kyle reacted by using the following Naruto hand seals: snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger, then he formed a circle with his hands and yelled, "Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!!!"

Suddenly, fire burst out of his hand leaded by his breath. The fireball hit the snake directly, causing the snake to recoil in pain.

"Holy crap…It worked?" Arkanin said, puzzled. Kyle looked at his hand with shock. Then, he gave a gesture of triumph and thought, _Alright! So this is just a dream! A dream about Naruto…Awesome!_

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by a series of coughs. Kyle looked over at Arkanin who was now coughing out blood. Kyle panicked. He looked around for any sign that would lead them out of the forest, but found only the huge snake coming back.

There was no hope. Oh well, Kyle would awake from his dream in a bit. That's when he tripped and cut his ankle. He saw his blood crawl to the bottom of his shoe.

"How can I bleed in my dream?" Kyle wondered aloud.

"Dream!? This is real, Kyle!" Arkanin managed to say through all of her pain. "Let me try something!" Arkanin added.

Arkanin formed the tiger, dog, and monkey seals and then placed her palms together. Inside the palms, Arkanin was gathering up electricity.

"KA," Arkanin started off as she faced the snake, "ME," Arkanin added. The snake traveled closer and was about to bite into Arkanin. Arkanin rashly yelled, "HAMEHA!!!"

Suddenly, all of the electricity that she built up was fired at the snake, ripping through its flesh. Arkanin's palms were burnt and now she was basically puking out blood now. Well, at least the snake was dead, right?

Kyle had to do something, but what? He looked around and yelled, "Someone help! Senoske, Kira, Kidan! Lucario…Um, Jacob! Help! ANYONE!"

"Wow, she looks pretty banged up…Believe it…" Someone said from behind Kyle. Kyle twirled around and saw the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Behind him was Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno.

"We need to rush this ninja to the hospital!" Sakura noted as she inspected Arkanin. Shikamaru just shook his head and added, "Do we even know these ninja?"

Choji gripped Kyle's arm to see the headband he was carrying. It was the symbol of the hidden leaf.

"Well, this guy's from Konoha as well. Um…As for this girl…" Choji continued as he looked for any headband. Choji could find no identification.

"So what do we do?" Naruto added. Sakura smack Naruto on the back of his head and yelled, "Well, we take her with us! She's in a terrible state!"

Kyle dropped to his knees and pleaded, "Please! Arkanin, this girl, is with me! She's my friend!"

Naruto nodded as he grabbed Arkanin and placed her onto his back. "Then we better hurry…"

Kyle nodded and followed them as they jumped through the trees. Kyle didn't know how, but he was soaring through the trees.

**??? (Naruto)**

**11:56 AM, June 6**

**Senoske's POV**

Senoske sat up. He was in a tree, and below were children. Senoske was going to go back asleep, but jolted up when he noticed he was in a tree.When he jolted up, he fell out of the tree and onto one of the kids.

The kid began to cry loudly. Senoske rolled his eyes and retorted, "Sheesh, you'll get over it…"

The kid gave a big sniff and stopped crying. Now that that was over, Senoske observed his surroundings.

"Kid, where are we…?" Senoske asked. The kid gave a puzzled look and then answered, "The Konoha leaf village…Why?"

"No reason…Just curious…" Senoske answered nervously.

_I'm dreaming of Naruto when I could be unconscious? Or…Maybe I'm dead…Nah, just unconscious…Well, better act cool and have some fun! _Senoske thought. He looked at the kid and waved goodbye.

Senoske ran on top of the roof tops and leaped from building to building. He was having so much fun. Well, until he was hit by a big burst of wind.

"HEY!" Senoske yelled. Senoske was furious. He looked towards the direction where the wind came from. He saw Kidan. At least, he looked like Kidan.

Kidan's shirt was still black, but his jacket was now midnight blue. And…His hair was a bit longer in the back.

Next to Kidan was Jacob. Jacob also looked different. He was wearing the same clothes except for his grey sweatshirt. It was replaced by an awesome looking vest that had so many pockets, and it was colored red. As was the rest of his clothes, just in different shades. His hair was red and still spiked backwards.

"Stupid! Stop jumping around like this is a dream!" Jacob yelled, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"This is a dream…" Senoske pouted. Kidan shook his head in pity and asked, "When I hit you with my wind jutsu, did it hurt?"

"Yeah…" Senoske answered cautiously. Kidan smiled and replied, "Well, in a dream, you can't feel pain…"

"Yeah you can! I had a dream that Kira slapped me for stealing her manga…" Senoske defended.

"You idiot! That was real! Trying to steal my Absolute Boyfriend manga…" Kira said as she landed right next to Senoske.

Senoske gave a nervous smile and then asked, "So, where to now--CRAP!!!" Senoske looked around frantically for Arkanin. He looked in the alley way and then yelled, "Where is Arkanin and that guy that I think likes Arkanin!?!"

"Likes Arkanin?" Kira thought aloud. Kidan decided to answer Senoske's question, "She's at the hospital, but fine. Kyle is waiting outside the hospital for her."

"And the Pokemon dude?" Senoske added. Kidan simply replied, "In Tsunade's, or the Hokage's, office."

"Aw man…The Third Hokage already died…?" Senoske whined. Kidan just shook his head in pity again, but then added with a bit more emotion, "We have to go there as well."

"Kay…Wait, so we are going to get a mission or are we in trouble?" Senoske added.

"Does it matter? Oh yeah, let me tell you, Tsunade's going to serve us cookies and tea…" Jacob added sarcastically.

"Really?" Senoske replied obliviously. Jacob just slapped himself and added, "No! We are getting a mission!"

"Oh. Well, lets go." Senoske smiled as he took a head start. Everyone followed closely behind.

**Tsunade's Office (Naruto)**

**1:32 PM, June 6**

**Kidan's POV**

Kidan awaited patiently for Tsunade to begin her speech. Kidan watched everyone stare intently at Tsunade, as she began her speech.

"Hopefully, you are the ninja we are waiting for. We have info on the Akatsuki, and we know where they are going to strike next. We hope that you guys will agree to help us fend them off. We also hear that Orochimaru will be there as well. You guys are more than welcome to take any of our ninja." Tsunade explained, getting right to the point.

"You want us to fight the Akatsuki?" Arkanin clarified. Tsunade nodded and added, "Well, aren't you a smart Jonin?"

"Jonin? Oh, uh…Right!" Arkanin smiled. Arkanin sat up triumphantly.

"Well, I'll give you guys ten minutes to choose your groups. Good luck, and thank you for assisting us…" Tsunade concluded, as she dismissed them from her office.

Arkanin looked around and then looked at Kidan, asking, "Why don't we just tell them we're from a different dimension?"

"Oh yeah, that won't get us sent to the cuckoo hut!" Jacob added sarcastically. Kidan just nodded, "Well, uh…Jacob's right…And we don't know what could happen if we do anything stupid…"

"So who are guys grouping up with!?" Senoske asked happily. Arkanin thought for a moment and then answered, "Naruto…"

"Why Naruto? You have the hots for him?" Jacob teased. Kira and Kyle just looked at Arkanin, waiting for her answer.

"No, I owe him one…" Arkanin answered. Kira and Kyle gave out a huge sigh.

"Hmmm…I'll take Neji. He's my favorite character and since I have the Hyuuga bloodline, it would be a great combination…" Kyle explained.

"I would be best paired up with Lee. So leave whoever we face up to us!" Kidan said, making a fighting gesture.

"I'll fight with Kiba. I mean, we both have dogs." Lucario said, as Moon jumped up and barked happily.

Senoske played with his headband and then said, "I'll group up with Shikamaru…He's smartical!"

"I'll fight with Hinata. She's one of my favorite characters." Kira decided. Everyone looked at Jacob, expecting his answer.

"Hmmm…I guess I'm with Choji…" Jacob responded. Arkanin nodded and replied, "That's a good choice…"

"Well…Lets go…" Kidan suggested, as he turned around and motioned towards Tsunade's office.


	3. Chapter 3a

**Outskirts of Konoha (Naruto)**

**3:00 PM, June 6**

**(Song: Run Away by Linkin Park)**

**Kyle's POV**

Kyle and Neji took their positions outside Konoha, although they were near the gate. Kyle looked around nervously and then asked, "So, Neji, what are the chances of dieing against the Akatsuki?"

"Very high…But that's if we actually face them. We are just holding them until higher ranked squadrons arrive…" Neji answered as he stood.

"So…Does that mean we are going to die?" Kyle smiled. Neji just shook his head and sighed, "Well, if you are a good fighter and if our destiny is true then we'll live…"

Just then, footsteps were approaching. They turned to see a ninja in a black cloak with red clouds.

"D-Deidara is our opponent!?" Kyle blurted in surprise, fear apparent. Deidara looked at Kyle from under his hat and laughed, "What…? Genin are their main defense…? Hehehe, looks like this will be too easy."

Neji took his stance and prepared for the unexpected. Kyle looked at Neji and copied his stance. Deidara just gave another laugh.

"Well, I hope you enjoy my art!" Deidara used his hands to mold some clay bombs that took the shape of spiders.

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

Deidara threw the spiders at Kyle, which was dodged easily. But, Kyle recalled that the clay figures could move, so Kyle twirled in the air to avoid the incoming spiders. Neji took this moment to use his palm rotation to deflect and blow up the remaining spiders.

Kyle jumped towards Deidara and threw a few kunai at him. Deidara smiled as he smacked the kunai away as if it was nothing. Deidara took this moment to send an horde of clay bombs at Kyle while he was vulnerable.

Expecting the worse, Kyle closed his eyes and awaited the brutal pain that was sure to follow. But all he heard was an explosion and Neji yelling out in pain. When Kyle opened his eyes, he saw Neji on the ground covered in blood.

"Damn! Kyle, next time don't go for a rash jump! GAH!" Neji gripped his shoulder, which was hit the hardest. Neji looked at Kyle and then said, "Well, you're the leader. What should we do?"

Kyle stood there, frozen in fear.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

_What do I do? This isn't going well…And who knows what would happen if Neji didn't make it to Shippuden! _Kyle thought hastily. Kyle helped Neji to his feet and then said, "No, we don't give up…I can do this…"

Neji gave a look of disappointment, but nodded nonetheless. Neji activated his byakugan and added, "Fine, but until the upper ranked ninja arrive, we use byakugan…"

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji yelled as he activated his byakugan. Kyle concentrated and then said, "Byakugan…"

Suddenly, his eyes pulsated and became sharper. Everything was in more detail.

Kyle looked closely at Deidara and saw a bunch of, what Kyle thought was, veins. Then, remembering the series, he realized that he was seeing Deidara's chakra points.

Kyle ran behind Deidara who seemed to just be standing there. Kyle signaled Neji to charge Deidara from the front.

Neji did as he was told and charged Deidara. Then, he stopped suddenly and yelled, "Kyle, it's a trap!"

Just then, Deidara disappeared and reappeared behind Kyle slashing him with a kunai.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

_DAMN IT! I can't do this! What the hell is happening to us!? Why are we even in this place!? How is this physically possible? _Kyle thought as he narrowly dodged Deidara's clay bombs.

Kyle hid behind a rock and felt the wound on his back. It was real, and it was bleeding badly.

_I…I don't know what to do…Damn…_ Kyle thought as he tended to his would with a cream salve that Tsunade had given them. Just then, Kyle remembered what Arkanin had said before they left.

_Kyle was about to leave the village, when he was stopped by Arkanin's voice. _

"_Kyle, hold on! I just…Wanted to thank you for saving me…You know? From before?" Arkanin blushed lightly. Kyle returned her blush and replied, "Um…No problem…Well, I have to go…"_

"_Wait!" Arkanin yelled as she gripped Kyle's wrist, "This…Place…Is real…Be careful…And…Be true to yourself…Think before you act…"_

"_W-Why?" Kyle wondered. Arkanin jut shook her head, which stopped her eyes from spilling tears, "Well…It's just smart…And…I want to get to know you…"_

Kyle smiled and put away the healing salve. Kyle analyzed Deidara as he attempted to hit Neji with his clay bombs. Just then, Kyle had a great idea.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Kyle felt his back and grabbed his guitar bag. He opened it and took out his guitar. Kyle jumped out from behind the rock and strapped his guitar onto him.

Then, Kyle began to pull off some hand seals and then played some notes on his guitar playing an interesting array of metal beats. Finally, his guitar and his hands caught fire.

"Kyle Style; Guitar Flame Jutsu!" Kyle yelled as he unleashed the fiery fury that was hurdling towards Deidara. Deidara barely dodged it, but was seriously burned on his face. His mechanical eye was damaged.

Neji seized this moment to attack Deidara.

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)_

Neji leaped behind Deidara and stepped into his fighter stance.

"Eight Trigrams; 64 Palms!" Neji yelled. He began to impact Deidara.

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!"

Deidara was pushed back and wounded. Deidara was still in the fight, with lots of energy to spare. Neji and Kyle, on the other hand, were running out of energy.

Suddenly, a kunai landed between Deidara's feet. Everyone looked at the direction and saw Hatake Kakashi.

"Great job, kids…For two Genin, you seem to be able to weaken Deidara…" Kakashi complimented. Before anyone could speak, Kakashi added, "Report back to the village and report that the Akatsuki have arrived…"

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind

Kyle and Neji nodded and left into the village. Kyle took a look at his guitar. It was burnt and unplayable.

_Bummer…That was my favorite guitar…_ Kyle smiled to himself.

**The Waterfall (Naruto)**

**3:00 PM, June 6**

**(Song: Aerials by System of a Down)**

**Arkanin's POV**

Arkanin perched herself on a rock, being careful so that she wouldn't be too near the edge.

"Yo, Arkanin, why are you being all cautious? I mean, whoever comes will be a pushover!" Naruto encouraged. Arkanin looked down at the waterfall, "Yeah…A pushover…"

Naruto looked at Arkanin with a dumbfounded look. Then, he said, "Well, whatever you're worried about, you can handle it. After all, you are a Jonin."

Arkanin smiled at the word Jonin. She was so highly ranked. Well, Arkanin decided to stop pondering and keep a lookout for any Akatsuki member. Suddenly, Arkanin heard a hissing noise right in her ear.

"Kids? They sent kids to defend the village from the infamous Akatsuki? How pitiful…" A familiar voice hissed in Arkanin's ear. Arkanin whipped around and saw Orochimaru.

"H-Hey! I-I'm a Jonin!" Arkanin stuttered as she slipped her hand into her weapon pocket. She felt ten kunai, ten shuriken, and twenty senbon. The only problem? Arkanin had the worst aim in the world.

Naruto just glared furiously at Orochimaru and yelled, "Where's Sasuke!?"

"Hmmm…? Sasuke? I don't know…" Orochimaru teased. Naruto rashly began to charge Orochimaru. He yelled, "Then I'll beat the information out of you!!"

Orochimaru quickly moved out of the way, which caused Naruto to crash into Arkanin.

_Life is a waterfall_

_We're one in the river_

_And one again after the fall_

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the world_

_We lose ourselves_

_But we find it all…_

_Cause we are the ones that want to play_

_Always want to go_

_But never want to stay_

_And we are the ones who want to choose_

_Always want to play_

_But never want to lose_

Crashing into Arkanin caused both Naruto and Arkanin to fall off the cliff above the water. Naruto managed to turn in the air and grab a ledge. Arkanin was petrified.

All Arkanin could do was watch as she fell into the water. Naruto looked down and called out, "Arkanin!"

There was no response. Arkanin had landed in the water and was sinking.

Arkanin looked around from inside the water and panicked. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Suddenly, a flashback was triggered.

_Arkanin and Kira ran to their room in a hurry. Kira was bleeding on her head and Arkanin was bleeding on the left side of her face. They each looked about ten._

"_Arkanin, we have to jump…" Kira said tactically. Staring out the window. Then she added, "Then we need to find Senoske's house and ask them to call 911…"_

_Arkanin looked out the window and saw their deep pool, which was located right beside their room. Arkanin stepped away from the window and cried, "I can't…You go without me…"_

_Kira shook her head and then said, "No, just jump. I'll be right behind you!"_

"_No!" Arkanin yelled. Suddenly, their room slammed open and in came a man, dressed in a thief's kind of clothing. He lifted a baseball bat and swung it at Kira which knocked her unconscious._

Arkanin awoke from her flashback and looked around. Naruto grabbed Arkanin's arm and pulled her to the surface.

Arkanin was still in shock but recovered quickly. Naruto looked sad as he said, "Sorry, Arkanin…I didn't know…"

"It's okay…C'mon, we have to convince Orochimaru to tell us where Sasuke is…" Arkanin smiled as she looked at Orochimaru, who had began laughing.

"Are you guys done planning? Here I come!" Orochimaru yelled as he charged down the cliff and towards Naruto and Arkanin.

Arkanin had to think and fast!

_Aerials, in the sky_

_When you lose small mind_

_You free your life_

_Life is a waterfall _

_We drink from the river_

_Then we turn around and put up our walls_

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word_

_We lose ourselves_

_But we find it all…_

_Cause we are the ones that want to play_

_Always want to go_

_But you never want to stay_

_And we are the ones who want to choose_

_Always want to play_

_But you never want to lose_

Arkanin got an idea. She turned to Naruto and began sounding like they had no hope.

"This is hopeless…We are facing a psycho Sanin that is way too much to handle…I mean, he even has Sasuke…The strongest rookies in Konoha…"

All of a sudden, Arkanin was smacked to the wall by Naruto, who was surrounded by red chakra. Naruto looked at Arkanin and growled, "Shut up…"

Naruto leaped off the ledge they were on and smacked Orochimaru right into the water. Naruto then chased him, while they were both running on water.

Arkanin looked at the water with fear in her eye. Arkanin regained her composure and began performing the following hand seals: ox, monkey, rabbit, rat, boar, bird, ox, horse, bird, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, sheep, snake, pig, sheep, ox, monkey, bird, dragon, ox, horse, sheep, tiger, snake, rat, ox, monkey, bird, rat, boar, monkey, dragon, bird, ox, horse, sheep, tiger, snake, rat, monkey, rabbit, boar, dragon, ox, rat, ox, monkey, bird, rat, boar, and bird.

"Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" Arkanin yelled, sending a huge dragon made of water and manipulated by Arkanin's chakra. It impacted Naruto and Orochimaru, knocking them both against the wall.

_Good thing I perfected my hand seal patterns! I was always good at this kind of stuff… _Arkanin thought.

Orochimaru took that moment to leave. Naruto turned to Arkanin with fury in his eyes.

"Um…Uh…Hi, Naruto…" Arkanin stammered. Naruto charged at Arkanin with all of his energy, but was stopped short by some old guy.

"Now that's enough, Naruto…" The man smiled. His pressed a seal onto Naruto's stomach and placed him on his back.

"Hello there, pretty girl…" Jiraya smiled, with a perverted chuckle.

"Wouldn't Tsunade scold you for coming late?" Arkanin blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented.

"C'mon, lets head back and find out. Well, you take Naruto back…I'm going to go follow Orochimaru…" Jiraya said as he dismissed Arkanin.

Arkanin ventured back to the village. With smile and her pride.

_Aerials, so up high_

_When you free your eyes eternal prize_

_Aerials, in the sky_

_When you lose small mind_

_You free your life_

_Aerials, so up high_

_When you free your eyes eternal prize _


End file.
